Daddy Wouldn't Dare
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: SNAKE/EMMA/SPIKE. ANOTHER SMUT FIC SO BE WARNED. While Emma's dropped out of college, she lies around the house in her little bikinis and just tans all summer day long doing nothing. Snake wants to teach her a lesson and so does Spike since catching Snake eyeing her own daughter hungrily. They plan to teach her a lesson..or two.
1. Fucked By Mommy And Daddy

SNAKES POINT OF VIEW

Emma was 19 years old now and planned to start college within a few weeks since she had dropped out of her last college.

It had really pissed me and Spike off, **a lot. **Emma just hung around the house, in her summer clothes, bikinis and the short summer dresses and she did nothing. She swam a lot, used me for money so she could go shopping with Manny and didn't even earn her money. Just one smile and bashing her eyelashes, she got whatever she wanted from me. Spike had noticed, and we use to fight a lot, until it brought back our sex life.

I had married Spike years ago, and the spark in bed was just not there anymore. Not until she had actually began dirty talking me in bed, pretending to be Emma. God it was so hot.

So. Here came the day we taught our daughter/step daughter a lesson.

Even as I pounded my raging hard cock into her tight pussy, I found myself wondering if it was for real. I mean right over there next to her, pinching and pulling at her hard nipples of this hot little slut and urging me on as I fucked her was her mom... the woman I had married only a couple of years earlier. But that same mom was now demanding that I punish her daughter, my step-daughter now, severely for dressing like such a slut.

Here she was, Emma's ankles and wrists spread wide and tied to the bed posts above her head so that her pussy was as exposed and helpless as much as it possibly could be and my big cock was giving that tight little hole - her slut hole as Spike called it - no mercy. The feelings of primal lust that I was feeling I blamed on the girl, and I took my anger out on her for making me so aroused. It was her fault we were doing this, her and her slutty bikinis

I wrapped my hands around her throat and choked her slightly as I fucked her harder and harder. She didn't notice, though. She had her head thrown back and was moaning like a cheap whore as she came. This little slut was being punished for making me want her so badly. Her pussy was getting no mercy from me. She wasn't use to big cocks like this, she'd only had two boyfriends her whole life, she was called a prude at school.

To back up a little bit, I had actually met my wife Spike through this same girl, her daughter, Emma. I mean, me and Spike knew another in highschool but I didn't give her the chance..not until I met her daughter. I am a computers teacher and Emma was in my class. Being the normal, red-blooded male that I am, Emma had attracted my attention as soon as she turned 16 and developed.

She was the epitome of the high school slut with long blonde hair, a cute face, pretty brown hazel eyes, and a body that looked like it was custom designed for fucking. She seemed to know instinctively that she didn't need to worry about working hard, that boys (or men) would always be there for her. Yet she went on and on about feminism. She had a big mouth, and I had plans to shove my cock in it to shut her up..

So, that brings me back to tonight. Spike and Emma had been out shopping earlier. They came home and Spike was obviously angry about something. She was still yelling at Emma and from what I gathered it was about her dropping out of school, being immature, all of it..

About an hour later, Emma came down the stairs and said she was going out for the night. I turned to look at her and my eyes almost popped out of my head. The top was a cutoff, very tight T-shirt that was barely long enough her breats, it stopped at her ribs. It was a 'summer top' as she put it. To complement the top, she wore a tiny little black skirt.. Her mom seemed as shocked and disgusted when she saw me staring. And she had actually called Emma a slut. Another screaming match started..

"Don't you dare leave, young lady." She grabbed Emma by the hand and pulled her over further into the room, right in front of me. Spike pulled Emma's hands behind her back which made the blondes tits stick out even more. Her shirt was so little it raised, showing the ends of Emma's pushed up breasts, if you raised it higher, you'd see it all and Snake felt hard, throbbing in his pants and Emma gasped, seeing it

"MOM!"

But Spike seemed to stare at it and into my eyes. Hers seemed to twinkle, and I knew Spike had an idea.

"This little slut daughter of mine needs to be taught a lesson," she said. Her voice then dropped to a much lower level. "See what you've done to your Daddy? That's what dressing like a slut does. Even you're Daddy wants to use you. And a real man's cock isn't the same as those young boys that you like to fuck," Spike was saying. "A real man will fuck you long and hard and really teach that pussy of yours a lesson."

Emma's eyes were wide in horror, not believing her mom was talking to her this way. She knew she annoyed her, dropping out of school and all but they were best friends and mother/daughter! This was disgusting!...but why she feel a LITTLE bit horny when she looked at Snakes cock. LITTLE her did that to him?

That's when Spike started pulling Emma back toward our bedroom. "In fact, this slut needs to see for herself what can happen to her. Come help me teach this little whore what I'm talking about," she said to me. I got up and followed her, my eyes fixed on the hot ass that was almost visible beneath that little skirt. 

Thank God Baby Jack was at Joeys today. Wouldn't be right seeing a step father fucking his step daughter. God I was so fucking hard it hurt

When she got to the bedroom, Spike reached under our bed and got out a box that held some toys that we'd bought. She opened it and took out some padded cuffs. Spike pushed Emma onto the bed and attached one to each of her wrists. Spike took such demand for being a petite woman, Emma was a tall teenager but very slim. She was telling her mom to stop, she promised she would not wear the outfit out tonight. Her mom was already too upset, though, and proceeded on.

She attached a wrist to each of the bedposts. The bed was a queen size, so her arms were spread pretty wide which made her too small top ride up to fully expose her nice tits. Her face went red and she started to cry. Spike didn't stop there, though. She then took two more cuffs and attached one to each of her ankles. Again, Emma pleaded..but it only got us hornier. We were going to actually do this.

I thought she was going to tie her down spread-eagled, but to my surprise she pulled each leg up and out and attached the cuffs on her ankles to the cuffs on her wrists. A more obscene display could not be imagined. Emma was absolutely immobile and spread wide in front of me, her sexy high heels she wore pointing at the wall above her head. As her mom ripped off her panties, Emma shut her eyes tight.

She was wet. Really wet.

Spike pulled my pants off and dropped to her knees. She licked all over my cock, making it get even harder. She looked over at her daughter, then up at me. "You're going to have to show her what a man's cock can do to a little slut pussy," she said. "You're going to have to fuck her very hard."

I looked over at Emma. She was focused on her mom sucking my cock, but then she looked up at me. "Please don't do it, Snake. _Daddy_," she said softly. Her teddy bear on the shelf above her only added to the scene. An innocent girl, but a naughty little slut at the same time. Saying the 'word' Daddy didn't help either, "I promise I'll be a good girl from now on."

My wife then stood up and walked over to the bed. She started sliding her finger around Emma's pussy who squeeled and tried to inch away but she couldn't. spike went slowly at first then a little faster and harder. As she did, she also was massaging Emma's tits with her other hand. Spike looked amazed as she stared at Emma's body, not believing she gave birth to her. She was perfect.

As I watched, Emma began to close her eyes and I could see her trying to move her body against her mom's finger. "Such a little slut," her mom said. "Definitely not Daddy's good little girl, is she? Look at how wet her little pussy gets."

I was definitely looking and my cock was also taking full notice. Emma was breathing hard, but in between her breaths she protested her innocence. "stop. Stop, please."

Spike looked at my hard cock and said, "Start with her slut mouth. I don't want to hear her anymore." I moved onto the bed and straddled her chest, my cock right in front of her mouth. Her little pink lips made her lips pierced shut

She again started saying, "Please Daddy, I'm not a slut. I'm not..." That's when I cut her off. I grabbed her hair and shoved my cock into her mouth. I was ready to take over now..I was a LITTLE Scared at first but I wanted it.

Needed her.

"No, you're not a slut. You're Daddy's good girl, aren't you?" She nodded her head as best she could with a mouthful of cock, her eyes wide open. I pulled out my cock and let it slap her on the lips and against her cheeks.

Emma was so hot now, with her mom still fingering her pussy, that she twisted her head back and forth trying to get my cock back into her mouth. I obliged her and slammed it in again, practically choking this poor girl. She sucked me as hard as she could, her tongue running along under my cock. "No, you're not my good girl at all, are you?. You're just a little cocksucker, that's what you are." She looked up at me and tried to shake her head, but the protest was useless and she knew it.

Spike moved over next to us and rubbed Emma's tits again. She pulled at her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers. "I think her pussy needs to be taught a lesson now," she said. She was also naked and fingering her own pussy as she played with her daughter. I grabbed Spike's tits and squeezed them hard. She moaned loudly and shuddered. I think she made herself cum a little on her own finger.

I slid my cock out of Emmas mouth who breathed for air and still had tears but wasn't complaining. I moved down between her legs. Although they were already spread wide, I put my hands on each of her thighs to pin her firmly to the mattress. My cock looked huge next to her tight little hole. I slid it along her slit first, then pressed myself up against her pussy.

"Oh Daddy, please don't," she said softly, her eyes half closed. As I pushed slowly against her opening, the feeling was incredible. She was so tight that at first I didn't think I would fit. She even started thrashing and screaming. I pushed a little harder, then harder still, and finally forced myself a little way inside.

Emmasquealed loudly and thrashed her head from side to side. "Oh my god, no," she groaned. "It's too big, too big for me." She was probably right, my cock felt like it was ripping her apart.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight," I growled. Her breathing was extremely fast. As I pushed a little further, her eyes went wide open and she lifted her head to watch her pussy getting impaled and looked back at me with big brown puppy eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god yes!"

It shocked me too, she cried out and even as she did her whole body went rigid, straining hard at her bonds. I could feel her pussy clamp down hard on me as she came in a strong orgasm and I came just as quickly, groaning and impaled her a few times more before I shot out and my load came on her.

She looked away, face red and embarressed and Spike came over, licking it off her.

I panted, and looked at Emma as I eased down.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

Emma looked up and nodded feircly, squirming a bit. I could tell her pussy probably hurt. It was all red.

"Stop acting like a little bitch, Emma.. and we won't ever do this again." Promised Spike, taking off Emma's cuffs and the blonde rubbed her sore wrists but nodded obeyingly.

It was a simple deal.

... but lets be real..it probably wouldn't last. I was dying to fuck Emma again, with or without Spike. Read on for more..


	2. Fucked Against The counter

For days Emma walked on shells, Manny wasn't over, nobody was. She did the dishes, she didn't lie around the house..but she still wore those little clothes, teasing me

One morning next week, I couldn't hold it in longer. I had to make that pussy mine again and Spike went out grocery shopping.

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW...

"Morning, Emma," he said, watching the blonde come into the kitchen.

Emma paused, and played with her hands. She was nervous. She barely talked to him but he had caught her fingering herself last night. Was she thinking of him when she did it?

She stuck her little stuck up nose in the air and went to the fridge, "Morning." she said back.

Snake had not started the coffee or gotten the bagels from the breadbox or the cereal from the cupboard. He usually did this, but Emma would for today.. she had to. She had to be good.

She set about those tasks, not quite strutting around but letting her hips swing with carefree, unconcerned ease. She could feel him watching her every move. Could feel his gaze traveling over her ripe body. She was still in pajamas. Loose short shorts and a white tank top.

"Coffee?" she asked, tryng to make him think of something eles

"Thanks."

When she brought it to him, he dropped his gaze to the table and reached for the steaming cup with a hand that trembled minutely. Emma fetched the bagels, then bent over to rummage for orange juice in the fridge. She peeked back under her arm and saw Snake staring at her butt and she shot right back up.

He was wearing a bathrobe, a plaid flannel thing, and as Emma sashayed over to put the sliced bagels in the toaster, she noticed him surreptitiously trying to adjust the front of it under the table. Was the bathrobe ill-equipped to cover developments in his lap?

"Here you go_, Daddy."_ She leaned over his shoulder to set the toasted bagel halves in front of him. "I better water Mom's plants before I forget," Emma said brightly. She bent over again, butt poking out, to search for the long-spouted plastic watering can under the sink.

From this angle, she could see under the table, Step Daddy's bare legs sticking out from beneath the hem of his robe. His feet shifted uncomfortably. He had the front flaps of the robe bunched and folded over in his lap, in what she surmised was an effort to keep everything contained.. He shifted in his chair, tried to cross his legs, bumped his knee on the underside of the table.

"You okay, Daddy? That sounded like it hurt," she said.

"Fine," he said. But beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Just these ones left," Emma said, peering up at the highest row of hanging plants. They were above the wide counter with the sink in it, hard to reach. She positioned her footstool and stepped up onto it.

To get to the farthest plants, she had to lean way out over the counter. She stood on one foot, extending her other leg out for balance. Way, way out. Almost in a pose like a ballet dancer.

The last plant really was almost out of her reach. Emma leaned forward a little more. The leg supporting her weight quivered from the strain. She was tilting over the counter, and the spout of the water can could just make it ... The footstool suddenly shot from under her, making a squawking noise of its own on the tile. Emma yelped and whirled her arms like she was trying to take flight, but of course she couldn't fly. She dropped the watercan. One flailing hand struck some of the plants, setting them swinging crazily.

She landed in a graceless bellyflop on the counter, with her legs dangling over the edge and her boobs in the sink.

"Oof!" she gasped, the wind driven out of her. She had almost bashed her teeth in on the faucet. Feverish embarrassment set her cheeks to burning.

Thank God Snake hadn't seen –

A heavy bar slammed down across the small of her back. The image of a rat trap flashed into her mind, but this bar was warm and padded, not cold metal. An arm. Holding her down. Pinning her in place. An arm. Daddy's arm.

"Daddy –"

She felt him crowd against the backs of her legs, felt the flannel robe catch and drag on her inner thighs as he wedged his body between them. When the flannel pushed away, she felt smooth warm skin bristling with fine, wiry hair.

"Snake, ow, seriously let me up!"

Emma pushed with the upper half of her body but her lower half was still pinned by the immovable bar of his arm. She twisted her head and saw him, reflected in glass and stainless-steel.. His robe hung open. He was naked under it. His cock was a long stiff curve, thick and engorged.

"No!" Emma shrieked breathlessly. "Daddy, don't, Daddy, no!"

Still holding her down, he shoved his other hand up the loose gaping leg-hole of her shorts. She thrashed, but her kicking legs stuck out uselessly to the sides and couldn't hit him, couldn't knock him away.

Then his hand was against her pussy, groping and greedy. The contact made her scream in shock and she tried not to moan. Her elbow smacked against the porcelain side of the sink and a white, glassy pain rocketed up her arm. She heaved her body, tried to bring her legs together, tried to turn over and strike at him, claw at him. Nothing worked. She was held and helpless as Daddy's probing fingers plunged into her.

He pushed his fingers in and out, fast, making shameful wet squelching noises. He was bent over her, leaning on her, using his weight on her bottom and thighs as well as the pressure of his arm on her back to hold her down. His breath puffed harsh and hot and heavy.

"Daddy, stop, please, I'm sorry! I'M A GOOD GIRL! UH! UH YES! I shouldn't have, please don't touch me like that please take your hand away don't Daddy don't oh God Daddy please let me up I'm sorry I made you hard Daddy please stop!" The words spilled from her in a babbling torrent.

And he did take his hand away, pulling his fingers out of her. Emma sobbed in fright and relief. He would let her go now. He'd made his point. She had learned her lesson. She would never do anything so stupid again –

Daddy grabbed a handful of loose silky red cloth and pulled the leg-hole of her shorts as far to the side as he could, baring her pussy. He crowded closer. His hips were a wedge, forcing her thighs open.

"No!" Emma cried, seeing the slightly blurred and distorted reflection of his cock, which looked huge and invasive. "Snake, don't you dare, I'm your daughter!"

It touched her, that hot rigid rounded fleshy cockhead, touched her slippery-wet pussy lips. She tried to pull herself onto the counter, away from that nudging knob and shut her eyes tight. Not the monterous cock again!

"Daddy, no! Don't really do it, don't really fuck me!"

As if the actual word had been the final straw, he drove the full length of his cock into her with one hard thrust. He grunted through clenched teeth. Emma screamed so loud that she thought her head would split, the windows would shatter. Wuld she ever get use to the size of this thing?!

"Oh, my God," Snake said in a low, growling voice that wasn't his own. He didn't move. He only stood there, staring down at where their bodies met.

Emmacould see him in the reflections all around her, the bright-shiny-clean kitchen reflections that made this dirty act even worse. Snake seemed transfixed by the sight of his cock buried deep in his step daughter's pussy. His stomach was pressed tight to her butt. She could even feel his balls nestled against her.

"Take it out," she whimpered.

The worst of it, the hell of it, was that her pussy didn't know or care who was at the other end of that cock. That it was Daddy, her own father. All her pussy knew or cared was that it was crammed full of a wonderful hard cock, a cock that throbbed and pulsed and made a sort of flexing eager twitch when her inner muscles involuntarily constricted on it.

. "You're ... you're raping me." Emma moaned though and did it again with a whimper, shutting her eyes in bliss

Daddy set his palms flat on her buttocks and slowly drew himself back. Inch by inch, he slid out of her.

Emma held her breath, telling herself it'd be over soon. She watched his reflection, saw his gaze still fixed, looking at his cock as it emerged ... stiff and swollen and glistening ...

What was taking him so long? He had stopped, his cockhead still embedded.

His fingers dug into the soft mounds of her cheeks and he rammed forward again.

Emma howled, "FUCK!"

He gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks, and he thrust, thrust hard, fucking her, yanking her back against him, exhaling in explosive grunts through his teeth each time his stomach slapped against her upturned ass.

"Daddy! Daddy, don't! God! Daddy, stop! It hurts! Oh my god Oh fucking god, yes!"

It did hurt; he was driving her against the edge of the counter, her legs ached from hanging and flailing uselessly with her feet off the ground ... but she suddenly didn't care so much about any of that while her pussy was dripping with cum and his.

"Oh ... oh, no! No, no, no!" Emma cried. "You have to stop it, Daddy! You have to stop fucking me right now!"

If anything, he sped up and fucked harder.

"Oh ... oh God ... stop, Daddy!" she begged. "Or I'm ... oh ... going to come! Don't ... don't make me ... ooh, no ... don't make me come, Daddy!"

"Yes!" he snarled, and it was so monstrous, so bestial, that she wanted to think it wasn't Daddy at all but some imposter, some stranger, some possessed-by-the-devil ... but it was just Daddy, Daddy pounding into her. "Come, you little bitch, come for Daddy!"

Emma burst into hot, horrified tears as she began to shudder all over. Her pussy convulsed around Daddy's cock in violent, jerking spasms. A long, drawn-out shriek of mingled shame and rapture burst from her throat.

She had never come like this before, never, not with Sean or anyone else, not by herself in solitary masturbating pleasure ... never. The orgasm was wrenching, earth-shattering, and went on and on in one peak of ecstasy after another as Daddy kept pumping in and out.

When she collapsed, moaning and half-conscious with her head still hanging in the sink, Daddy's movements slowed to a stop. Emma lay limp across the counter, her legs as boneless as those of a rag doll. Her chest hitched. Her shoulders shook.

It was over. At least, thank God, it was over!

Except ...

It wasn't.

He was still hard inside her, harder than ever, stretching her drenched and tingling pussy with his rigid cock.

He pulled out in an abrupt motion. Emma tried to scramble upright but her limbs would not obey her. She slithered to the kitchen floor, her hair in her face, the aftershocks of her orgasm still sparking and jittering along her nerve endings.

Daddy bent and reached for her. She recoiled from his touch, but he was implacable in his strength. He gathered her into his arms and carried her, as she stirred weakly and tried to protest, into the living room.

"Mom ..." she said.

"Won't find out or would just join.. Believe me, Emma, you don't want her to find out."

"But ..."

He lowered her to the carpet. He knelt beside her. His robe was still open, his cock still rising stiff ... slick with her juices ... his pubic hair damp and matted. She could smell herself on him, her musk, and cringed with humiliation.


	3. Fucked By Daddy Again

"Take off that top."

"Dad-" Emma was cut off, staring up at him while her back still on the carpet in the living room.

"Now!" He did not move to slap her, did not even raise his hand, but his voice was a whipcrack.

Emma shakingly skinned the tight tank top over her head, freeing her breasts. Snake stared hungrily, then filled his hands with them, squeezing and kneading them, tweaking her nipples, pinching them between thumb and forefinger, rolling them. 

"Come on Em, just admit you like it." he leaned over and sucked one breast, hard and urgent, "Admit you like my dick inside of you. You know it's wrong, but you want it. Don't you? Admit your a slut Emma, a goody two shoe slut." his tongue flicking over the rigid nipple. "Take off those damned shorts."

"Please, don't make me."

"Take them off now, Emma."

She was looking up at him with watery eyes. "Please. I'll ... I'll suck you, if you want, but don't fuck me again."

Without a word, Snake retreated to his favorite chair and sprawled there with his legs outstretched into a vee and his cock jutting up. Emma's chin trembled and she was ready to start crying again but for some reason, her eyes couldn't unglue themselves from his huge dick.. How had this happened? Here she was, almost naked and about to take her step Daddy's cock in her mouth.

She started to get up, and he chopped his hand through the air in a negating gesture. Understanding what he wanted, Emma got on her hands and knees and crawled to Snake across the living room floor. Her boobs swayed beneath her as she went. She reached him, kneeling between his spread legs, and sent him a beseeching look.

"Snake."

"Suck me, baby girl," he said. "Suck Daddy's cock. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"No!"

He caught a handful of her hair and dragged her head down, jabbing his cockhead against her closed lips. "Suck it, Emma. Open your mouth and suck it."

She shook her head as best she could with him holding her hair. He twisted his hand, pulling, and in pain she opened her mouth to cry out. As she did, Daddy muffled her cry by stuffing his cock between her lips and she whimpered and heard him groan. He held her head in his lap and thrust his hips up at her face, fucking her mouth over and over and she whimpered but sucked hard, looking up at his face to see how he looked as she blew him.

Desperate to get it over with, she put her tongue to work, slurping it around and around his shaft. She cupped his balls, massaged them, encouraging him with her hands as well as her mouth, wanting him to come. Not caring if she had to swallow it, just wanting him to come and for this to end.

"Oh, you are a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" Snake groaned. "Do you want your step Dad to come in your mouth, Em? Will you drink it all down like a good girl?"

"Mmm-hmm," she affirmed, nodding.

"You'd like that?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What if Daddy wanted to get off between your titties? And shoot all over your face?"

She slipped his cock out of her mouth and caught it between her tits like a good girl, holding them together to form a slick valley for him. Daddy covered her hands with his, fondling her boobs while he humped up and down. She looked down a bit curiously, seeing his cock sliding in and out

"Oh, God, that's good, Emma," he gasped. "Oh, yeah."

"Come for me, Daddy," she said breathily, hoping to spur him over the edge. "Come in my face. Squirt it all over me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Too bad."

She blinked at him, not comprehending. Then Snake stopped what he was doing and lunged off the chair at her, tackling her, taking her down to the carpet. He landed atop her, pinning her with his weight.

"Snake! Get off me! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Not yet," he said, tugging the loose pajama shorts down. "Oh, no, not yet. Daddy's not done with you."

"But I sucked you! You promised –"

"I didn't promise anything." He slid down her body, kissing a trail from her nipples to her bellybutton to the top of her pussy.

"Oh, nononon."

She bucked her hips to try and throw him off of her, but Daddy yanked her shorts off, threw her knees over his shoulders, and buried his face in her pussy. Emma almost squeeled in delight, but wished she hadn't but his tongue swirled around her clit and it felt SO fucking good. Her whole body twitched, her eyes rolling back.. Emma screamed. Her heels drummed his back before they spread eagle wide.. He opened her folds with his thumbs and lapped her in long, slow strokes.

Emma kept shaking, her mouth dropped and arching back in the most sexiest way. Snake was throbbing just listening to her bloody murder squeels. Daddy didn't stop, but kept at her, licking her, sliding two fingers inside to press at her G-spot, until Emma was going crazy. She clutched at his head, bucking her hips now not to throw him off but to grind her pussy harder against his mouth.

"Yes, oh, yes!" she gibbered. "Don't stop, that's so good Snake, don't –"

Suddenly Daddy stopped. Emmas scream this time was one of frustration – she had been about to come again, if he had only gone on for a little bit more! But he stopped, and he rose up over her on his knees, wiping her wetness from his face. His cock bobbed hard and inviting over her belly.

"What do you want, Emma?" Daddy asked.

She knew what he was doing and she hated him for it, hated him like fire. She was shaking all over with need.

"Dad, don't ..." she said. "Don't make me ..."

"Don't make you what?"

"Don't make me ask for it," she said with her classic Emma Nelson pout.

He gripped himself, running his thumb around the rosy head of his cock. "You asked me not to fuck you again. So I'll just finish off like this."

"But ... but, _Daddy_ ..."

His hand moved up and down. His blue eyes never left hers. A vibrating line of energy like a high-tension wire thrummed through her. She bit her lip to hold back the words, but it was no good.

"Fuck me!" she shrieked. "Oh, God, Daddy, fuck me, stick it in me, please, I want it, I want to feel that big cock in me, make me come!"

Snake smiled triumphantly and eased his cock into her with incredible gentleness, slowly filling her as he sank onto her body. He withdrew just as carefully, and thrust again. It was excruciating, it was heaven, it was torture.

"There ..." he sighed. "Daddy's fucking you. Is it good, baby girl? Does Daddy's cock feel good?"

"Oh ... oh!" Emma hooked her legs over his ass and clawed his shoulders. "So good! So good, Daddy!" God, did he fuck her mother like this or just her?

"Are you going to come for Daddy again?"

"Yes!" she cried, eyes shut tight.

"Are you close?"

"So close ..."

"Daddy's close, too ... Daddy's going to come in you, Emma. I'm going to explode inside of you."

He started going faster, and that was all it took for Emma. She fucked back at him furiously, her orgasm ripping and roaring through her like a thunderstorm. Daddy pounded into her, shouting her name.  
>His back arched, driving him against her and into her in a final deep thrust, his entire body stiffening as he flooded her with his come. He stayed that way, motionless as a statue, for what seemed like forever.<p>

Then, gradually, he began to relax and settled onto her, his weight smothering and crushing her against the carpet. Emma didn't mind ... she liked the feeling of being under him like this, of him being so utterly spent by fucking her. Little old her. She never felt so powerful even if it was him doing all the fucking, it was HER body that made him wild.

She drifted that way, her body wrung out and exhausted in the afterglow, too dazed from everything that had happened to be able to think. She didn't want to think about it. 

That night, Snake peaked into the living room hearing Emma giggling. Manny was back over, the two were cuddling up on the couch watching a movie. He caught Emma's eyes as she watched him peaking at them and she raised her eyebrow at him.

He raised one back at her, sneaking a glance at Manny. My god, if he could also get Manny in his bed? WITH Emma?

He looked down, feeling himself hard again.

He looked at Emma who was watching her movie again, but a small smirk on her lips and he grinned as well, walking off and back to his wife who was writing down a grocery list.

"Everything on the list sweetie?" Spike asked him as he leaned over and nodded.

"You got it all. I'm going to go over to Joeys tonight."

"Ok. I'll watch the girls and Jack." Spike smiled kindly, watching her husband nod and grab his car keys. She heard him go, and wrote down some last little things when she heard someone enter the kitchen and gasped, looking up, "Oh Manny you scared me."

She thought it may of been Emma. Since 'it' happened, Emma had been a good little girl. It was like they were trying to forget Spike let Snake fuck her own daughter as punishment and Emma was taking it rather well and behaving better. That's all Spike wanted. It was over to her.

"Sorry Spike." giggled Manny, her dimples caved in and seemed to be giggling.

"What's so funny?" smirked Spike, tilting her head at Manny and loved her laughter. Manny was a goregous girl, there was no doubt about that. Spike heard from even Emma that Manny drove the boys crazy..she wondered if she also did the girls.

Spike shook her head out of it, not believing she thought about that of Manny. But when the girl leaned her tanned petite body up by the cupboard to grab a cabinet, she forgave herself. How could she not check out this fit, fine, sexy long haired brunette out? She was a little fireball too.

"Oh nothing. Just the movie." declared Manny and she smiled at Spike once more but noticed her staring. She gave an odd look but moved on by it, smiling genuiningly and went back to Emma. She sat down, and snuck one more glance at the kitchen.

Spike was still staring at her, tapping her pen lightly on the table. Manny shifted and looked down, wearing her tight booty shorts and even tighter red string top. Manny was just that type of girl, flaunted her goods proudly. Spike couldn't of been...no. No.

Manny jumped a bit, feeling a hand on her thigh and Emma lifted her hand, bashfully smiling, "Sorry Manny, thought it was my leg." she giggled.

Manny gushed back at her best friend, shrugging like it was no big deal but felt tingles on her thigh. Why did that feel so good to her?

"I'm sleepy." Emma said, putting her head on Manny's shoulder.

Manny blinked, but tried to watch the movie. Her and Emma were always close, practically sisters... was it just her or was Emma flirting? And why wasn't she even one bit turned off from it? It wasn't a secret Manny kissed a girl or two but Emma would NEVER do that would she?

HEr and Emma use to kiss another, secret be told, when they use to practice for boys. She couldn't help but want to practice right now- WOAH! What was up with her tonight?

Then again, Manny had always been envious of Emma though she knew herself she was pretty sexy but Emma was goregous, long legs, body to die for.

CRAIG MANNY, CRAIG ! Manny tried to shake her head out of it, wondering where these thoughts were coming from. It was Emma who started it, putting her hand on her thigh and now cuddling her.

Manny happily cuddled back though, and the two watched the rest of the movie with Emma wondering what it was like being with another girl. If she was to be with anyone, it'd be Manny. Manny was like her soulmate.

She hadn't told Manny what her parents did to her, but she was dying to. But she may of thought it was sick, or rape, but Emma just liked...well, honestly she liked to fuck now. And that was her dirty little secret.


	4. Fucked By Spike

Emma and Manny crawled into bed, and Manny groaned beside her so Emma turned, "What?"

"I can't sleep." Manny pouted, facing her and giggled a bit to Emma's playful eye roll. Manny was always so bubbly, even with no sleep.

Emma was exhausted! But it could be because Snake was fucking her brains out all week long. She laid there beside Manny though, happy.

"..I gotta tell you something - I mean, we tell each other EVERYthing, right?" Emma asked, biting her lower lip.

Manny searched her face in confusion but nodded. Emma looked like this was seirous. "Em, we always have, always will - been telling each other everything since, what, first grade? Eleven years ago?"

Silence.

"So you gonna finally tell me what's going on? Where've you been the past week and a half? I felt ditched" she pouted, missing Emma and put her hand on her arm.

Emma shut her eyes, wishing her dirty thoughts would go away. THIS WAS MANNY, her best friend. Then again, she always adored Manny and was jealous of all the male attention she got. It would be Emma's greatest honor to get a girl like Manny herself... but, was she even gay?

Guess for Manny she was.

"Whose the guy?" teased Manny, and she noticed herself carressing Emma's arm too deeply and took it off almost like as if her hand was on fire. Emma was so warm...so smooth.

Emma joked, "Well - if you HAVE to know, Little Miss Nosey-" she paused, and bit her lip from smiling and laughing again. She looked guilty. She couldn't tell Manny she fucked her mothers own husband could she?

Manny groaned, "You're makin' me anxious here, babe - what did you do? Was it slutty? Was it something I would of done?"

Emma laughed this time, and loved when Manny called her babe, "Manny..you can't tell anyone."

Manny gasped, feeling this was going to be juicy. "You're killing me, Em!"

Emma looked around the dark room before inching closer to Manny and whispered, "I'm kinda..seeing an older guy."

"Ou." Manny grinned slyly and squinted her eyes at Emma, "Have you.."

Emma wanted to giggle again and raised her eyebrow at Manny, "I'm not as innocent as I use to be Manny, despite what you think."

"Test me." Manny challanged.

"Ok." bluntly said Emma, "It was with Snake."

Manny's eyes buldged out, and what was pure shock and for a minute disgust, turned to amusement and curiousity. She lowered her voice and eyed Emma closely, "Em, does your mom no?"

Emma shook her head, not wanting to get into that. 'hey ya, my mom let him rape me the first time but I liked it'.

"Did you..did you like it?" Manny couldn't believe it, and she couldn't believe the smile that spread on Emma's face nodding and Manny couldn't help but admit, "I've always had a thing for older guys and the whole step daddy thing but Em, you took it to a whole new level. wouldn't your mom be crushed?"

"She won't find out. Plus I don't know if we'll do it again.." Emma drifted.

"You want to?"

Emma nodded

Manny's eyes were still wide, "So... how'd it happen? He's practically raised us since we were 13..doesn't he feel awkward?"

"He says i'm not a little girl anymore and that he can't take his eyes off me and my body."

Manny tightened her thighs, feeling a bit tingly and felt dirty. "Em," she whispered, "Isn't it a little wrong?"

"Am I a horrible person?" Emma asked, her eyes watered and searching Mannys.

"No sweetie, no!" Manny put her hand back on Emma, freely carressing her arm with no shame and she moved her legs around under the covers, finding Emma's feet and they played footsies a little, "not at all. You like older guys, and he happened to be married to your mom. Woops, no big deal. It was only one time." she shrugged, "Right?"

Emma nodded, but wondered. Would there be more? She suddenly melted more closer to Manny, feeling the comfort in her bestfriend and her best friend wondered about Spike now. Should she tell Emma she swore she saw her checking her out? Manny opened her mouth to tell Emma but then shut it, getting lost looking at Emma now sleeping. She smiled lowly and leaned over, kissing the tip of her nose and laid down, trying to sleep with her but couldn't fall asleep. Maybe she should make some tea.

...maybe she couldn't sleep because she was horny as hell now. Manny sat up and put her head in her hands. She was HORNY over Emma talking about her sex life and laying next to her. Snake was right about one thing, Emma had one goregous body Manny now couldn't get out of her head.

She went upstairs, dying for that tea now. When she entered, she was startled when Spike too at the same time came into the dark kitchen, wearing nothing but her silk short black house coat. "Manny." she smiled warmly, "You ok? can't sleep?"

"Not really." Manny sheepishly grinned and asked, "Mind if I maybe put on a movie? Ems asleep."

"She's had a busy week."

Manny paused, and shook her head. No. Spike couldn't know. Still, Manny was in shock about this Emma/Snake affair. She couldn't help but wonder why when Spike was such a hot Milf. She was a teen mom after all when she had Emma, not looking a day over 30 now.

"Come on, I'll watch a movie with you." Spike noted. She took Manny's hand, guiding her to the couch and Manny tilted her head strangley at the loose fingers of Spikes almost tangled in hers.

They sat, and Manny swallowed hard when she saw Spikes silk house coat came down a little around her chest. Manny was always known for big boobs at school but Spike took the cake. what are you doing?! this was Emma's mom!? Emma's really...hot mom.

They started to watch a horror movie, and Spike jumped at some part, giggling and noted to Manny beside her, "I can never watch a horror movie alone." she inched closer to Manny.

Ok. Manny WASNT seeing anything. Spike was hitting on her, and her heart was pounding hard. It wasn't like when she was with Emma, and actually felt like she could maybe be inlove with her best friend...it was the heart pounding where a sexy milf half naked beside her wanted little ol young kitten her. It was the hottest fantasy.

_What is wrong with me_, Manny groaned inside her head. Spike couldn't want that, not with her? Could she?

Manny jumped this time as a scream snapped her out of it from the movie, "OH, poor Manny." Spike laughed a bit, and nodded her head to hint Manny that she could move over and cuddle her. Her own mother use to do that, to cuddle her...but weren't they a little to old for that? Plus, Spikes breasts were almost peaking right out, her hard nipples pointing out of the silk. Manny tightened her thighs feeling her pussy walls clenching and cursed at herself.

Fuck it. She leaned over and her head was resting against her chest and Spikes arms were around Manny as they watched the movie. But neither was really focussed on the movie... Manny wondered if Spike did know about the affair, and this was her pay back? Fooling with Emma's friend?

out of horny ness right now, Manny couldn't help but accept and want the offer. Spike was making her feel sexy right now, and carressing her hair so softly. Sighing happily, Manny snuggled closer and glanced up at her with a contented look. Manny even let her eyes close for a moment, and Spike wanted just that. Manny was wearing a sexy doll nightie gown that barely went to her thighs. One slight lift and her pussy would be bare to see and Spike stared at the younger teens thighs hungerily. Manny made her so fucking horny. She was the hottest girl she'd ever laid eyes on and this cougar wanted to taste the kitten, and make her come.

Manny's tits were now practically falling out off her top. Yawning, she stretched her arms a little, making her breats more noticeable. Spike smirked, seeing the girls eyes still shut..was Manny TRYING to seduce her too?

Looking up, Manny saw Emma's mom sneaking peeks at her tits. Licking her lips nervously, Spike put her hand on Manny's tight stomach and started a gentle rub back and forth. Manny's eyes fluttered but didn't open, moaning a little as if she was asleep. Oh my god ! SPike was ACTUALLY doing it. Manny's pussy was on fire. She was going to fool around with her best friends mother?! An older woman who wanted to fuck her so badly.

The rubbing motion she made, pulled Manny's top down even further. Five minutes later, her firm, ripe globes were revealed in all their glory. Much to Spikes delight and Mannys who felt the air on her tits. Manny pretended to drift asleep as to give mommy Spike ample opportunity to check out her daughter's bestfriends exposed titties.

She didn't let the opportunity go to waste! After about fifteen minutes of this, the rubbing of Mannys tummy suddenly stopped and Manny felt Spike grasp the sheer cloth between her fingers and pull it towards her -making the fabric stretch tightly across mannys crotch, thereby exposing her little pussy.

Manny heard her wait breathlessly for a few moments… Then, when nothing happened, she pulled harder, making the material slide inside Manny's slit and her labia-lips pop into view. Manny wanted to moan, and her heart pounded. She wanted Spike bad now too, she wanted her to eat her pussy, she'd always wondered what it was like. Boys always used Manny to shove their cocks into, Manny wanted more.

After staring at mannys exposed cunt for several minutes, Spike started pulling the material back and forth.

Manny softly moaned when she felt the cloth rub across her clit. Encouraged by the fact that Manny still seemed to be fast asleep, Spike started pulling faster at the fabric. Besides moving it back and forth, Spike now also moved it sideways: increasing the friction on mannys already excited nubbin.

It wasn't long before the young girls soft moans turned into loud groans. She opened my legs wider, making it seem like an unconscious move, and started moving her hips a little in sync with Emma's mom's rubbing motion.

There was no stopping her now: she started pulling the cloth harder -making it slip even deeper in-between mannys swollen lips- and moving it back and forth faster and faster. Holy Shit! If she keeps this up she's going to rip the nightie right off of mannys body! Mmmm, wouldn't THAT be something…

It started to look like that was exactly what Spike was planning to do. Letting out little grunts, she jerked roughly at the fabric, the friction was getting unbearable now and Manny knew it wouldn't take much more of this to make her come. Spike was REALLY making her come. Manny never felt so fucking horny.

Automatically, Manny started moving her hips more wildly.

*****

Mannys legs were now spread obscenely wide and she was grunting like a wild animal, she was about to lose control… and so was Spike! Unexpectedly, Manny felt her hand grab her left tit, squeezing the flesh between her fingers. Moving her hand up, she took mannys rock-hard nipple between two fingers and gently squeezed and twisted the stiff pebble.

"OH!" Manny gasped. "YES!" she couldn't hold it in anymore, sitting up only a little and still leaning on Spike as she clenched her teeth shut but spat out, "Yes, yes, fuck yes!" she felt Spikes other hand slide towards her crotch and started bucking wildly as her fingers moved inside her hot wet pussy and Manny cried out and bucked harder, looking up at Spike with a lustful look in her eyes. "Oh god yeah Spike. fuck me, please? Please?"

Spike wasn't even shocked she was awake. Try, more horny. She was more than happy and fucked the girl with two more fingers and Manny squeeled and shut her eyes tight.

"OH YES! YES! FUCK! YESSSS!"

"Gonna make you come, Manny. Come on baby, come" Spike told her and her hand pinched Mannys clit. Manny's eyes rolled back and she felt limp back in Spikes lap again with a loud scream as she came 

"OOOOUUUUUUUFUCKKK!" Spikes fingers twisted and turned, fucking Manny's pussy deeply until it spasmed and pushed them out, Manny coming hard and nearly almost passed out.

*****

"Oh Spike…" Manny moaned as she slowly started to recover, fluttering her eyes open "That was fantastic! That… that was the best fucking orgasm in my entire LIFE!" 

Raising herself up slightly, she gazed into Spikes eyes and Spike grabbed the young girls back of the head and crashed her lips into hers. Spike violated Manny's mouth but Manny's tounge flicked back against hers and Manny moaned into the kiss.

Listening with satisfaction to her excited moans, Manny moved one hand to her front and started undoing her string of the housecoat. Spike raised her eyebrow impressed and kissed Manny harder til the girls lips were swollen.

Spike was completely naked now, and Manny still in her doll nighty. … Bending over, Manny took one of Emma's mom's erect nipples into her mouth and started sucking and nibbling on it as Spike gasped in sharply in and out, clenching Manny's long brown hair. "Fuck, thats it baby. Go on kitten, OH! My little kitten yessssss." she hissed.

Suddenly eager to taste something else, Manny stopped sucking Spikes nipples and started moving down.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked but a smirk played on her lips, watching the 19 year old spread her thighs apart and Manny had the darkest sexiest eyes that stared right back at her with her own little dirty smirk. Manny was such a slut. Spike was dying for her own slut like this. Manny was perfect.

Manny dived into her throbbing centre. Her tongue caressed her inflamed lips, then dipped between them right inside the hot hole where once Emma had came from… God! What an incredible turn-on!

Within a minute of manny putting her tongue inside her, she came: she started to shudder uncontrollable, moaning and groaning loudly.

"Oh Manny! Oh Ma- I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum all over my little girl's pretty face!"

"That's it, Spike." Manny managed to mutter with her mouth in Spikes pussy,. "Come for me!"

That certainly brought her over the edge: with a loud scream (and I do mean LOUD) she came like Manny never seen anyone come before. Manny swallowed as quickly she could, and still more came out…

Spike was squirting and trembling, shaking non stop and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
>Fervently, Manny apped at her juices and Manny didn't know if that made Spike cum again or still, because she just kept on moaning and dripping juices… When she finally calmed down and Manny had licked her almost dry (she only shivered a little with each lick now), Manny reached up and pinched her hard nipples while taking her clit in her mouth and sucking HARD!<p>

With another of her bloodcurdling screams, Spike came again and Manny crawled up her still shaking body. She gazed at manny with a glazed look in her eyes and an expression of utter contentment on her face. Reaching out a hand, she drew Manny closer and they tenderly kissed for several minutes. Not the same hungry, eager kiss theye shared before, but no less passionate!

When they finally parted, Spike smiled at Manny, "I could fuck your little body forever, kitten."

"I love you too, Spike." teased Manny with a naughty grin right back at Spike. 


End file.
